Ore no Kuro, Boku no Aka
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: Celebrating one redhead's birthday may lead to something else between the Emperor and the Phantom. (Written for AkaKuro week, AkaKuro oneshot.)


**A/N: **Okie dokie, an **AkaKuro** story! I just had to do one about these two since they're also **ONE** of my OTP.

And I promise you guys, there will be **no** scissors but this is just a super short, dumb fluff I just wrote on the spot xP

**Warnings:** BL, UNBETA'ED

**Summary: **Dive into the usual lives of the Generation of Miracles as they celebrate their ex-captain's birthday! But this is also one redhead's chance to finally capture a certain sky-bluenette's heart... (with a hint of GoMKuro)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Picture by「Kain」のプロフィール on [pixiv]

Enjoy! And happy **AkaKuro** week!

* * *

After the horrors of the Winter Cup, life resumes as normal as it gets for our protagonist, Kuroko Tetsuya who was with the Generation of Miracles in an elegant little tea shop, drinking and eating. The six basketball prodigies are in the middle of celebrating the anniversary birth date of a certain someone. The one whose birthday falls on December 20th, five days before the celebration of Christmas.

That is correct, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise are currently celebrating _my_ birthday. I am not used to these kind of yearly commemoration of occasion but since Kise was so into it, I merely gave in to his whim.

I do not hate but I just find highly amusing.

And besides, I could finally spend some time with _him_.

I ate in silence as I watch the others being their usual selfs, just like back then in Teikou. Murasakibara was eating away every last bit of food the tea shop could offer while Midorima reprimanded him with me sitting in between them. Kise and Aomine were in their usual squabbles with the latter pushing the former's face away from the person who is sitting in between them. It was _him_.

I see Kuroko lightly smiling in between the two idiots' squabbling, I close my eyes in longing for the boy and how I wish I could just...

"SHIT KISE!"

"WAHH KUROKOCCHI WATCH OUT!"

I opened my eyes upon hearing the commotion but when I did, my eyes have never enjoyed drinking in the sight before me..

It seems that Kise and Aomine were fighting over the last piece of vanilla cream puff and in my deduction, it may have slipped from one of their grasp thus the person in between them had to suffer the consequences.

I wish to scold Aomine and Kise for their idiocy but who could resist that visage?

The sticky, white cream was splattered all over Kuroko's face, mainly on his cheeks, lips and on the bridge of his nose. Some got on his eyebrow and lids but was lucky that none got into his eyes. But quite a lot of it got onto his clothes as well.

Oh, what a sight to behold. With the addition of his innocent blank look, it was erotic indeed...

I can see that the rest of the Miracles are in no better states.

Flamed faces and dribble of blood down their noses.

Kise hastily tried to clean the mess off while apologising profusely. "Wahhh I-i-i'm so sorry Kurokocchi! Are you alright?!"

Kuroko sighs. "Yes I am Kise-kun but I feel really uncomfortable right now." He tugs on the front of his hooded jacket.

"I will help you clean up Kuroko. Please follow me to the restrooms." I offered as I nudged Murasakibara to move out.

"Ah thank for the troubles Akashi-kun." Ahh, his sweet and polite voice lulls in my eardrums.

Fortunately, I had brought a spare shirt in my bag so after Kuroko had clean the mess up, he changed into it. As we walked out of the restrooms but I ushered him to follow me to the tea shop's beautiful balcony first. "But what about the others? They'll be waiting for us."

"It's just for a while Kuroko. I need some fresh air."

He nodded slowly as we walked up the spiral staircase.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, Akashi-kun. And thank you for the shirt." He bowed to me in his usual polite manner.

I just waved if off coolly. "It's no trouble Kuroko. Besides, it was Aomine and Kise's fault to begin with. Perhaps I should tell their coaches to double their training."

"Akashi-kun, seriously? Your jokes aren't hilarious as always." His smile made my heart beat faster.

"Really now...Tetsuya...?" I intentionally used his given name to gouge a response from him but the reaction wasn't the one I wanted.

Kuroko's pretty sapphire eyes widened in fear as he took a few steps back from me. I remember that look. It was the same look of fear when Kuroko first met 'him', the 'other' Akashi Seiijurou back in Teikou.

No, no. I never want to see him like this, I have made enough mistakes in the past. I took a step closer to him and in one move, encased his smaller body in mine.

"A-akashi...-kun...?"

"I'm sorry."

I can feel the wave of emotions that my Kuroko was feeling right now. "...Akashi-kun?"

"I wish to apologise for the deeds the 'other me' has done, to the rest of the Miracles, to you."

"Eh?" He looks up at me from my chest.

"I did things I truly regretted now, like I when I hurt you during the Winter Cup finals-"

"That wasn't your fault Akashi-kun!" Kuroko got loose from my hold as he looks straight into my eyes. "That wasn't the real you that taunted me during our match. I know the real Akashi Seijuurou isn't like that."

"Tets-Kuroko I-..." I was surprised when Tetsuya puts a finger over my lips to hush me. Then he smiles at me.

"Akashi-kun, you don't need to say more. I forgive you for everything. It makes me happy that you're back with everyone else, I couldn't ask for more. Whatever the other you said to me, doesn't matter anymore."

I was left speechless. How can this person be so forgiving? He never even held a grudge against me? After all those things I have done, to Tetsuya, his childhood friend, his team?

This is why I fell in love with Kuroko Tetsuya in the first place. He never ceases to exceed my expectations when I least expect it.

I couldn't hold back anymore as I wrap him in my arms once more, with one free hand, I tilt his chin upwards to look directly at me.

"Akashi-kun...?"

I didn't even give him a warning as I dipped my head to capture his lips in mine. Blue eyes widened in surprise as I kept my gaze locked on his.

We broke apart after the need for oxygen was clear.

The bright shade greatly contrasts with his incredibly pale, porcelain skin. Oh my, he looked too cute for me to handle. Despite the brave and emotionless front that he puts up all the time, he is still fun to tease as he is so innocent.

"Kuroko, no... Tetsuya..." I call him and he looks up to me, his orbs sparkling with moist, his cheeks flushed red and his lips wet from our kiss.

"..Y-yes...?"

"I love you." I finally said it.

I didn't think it was possible for Tetsuya's eyes to widened any further and for his cheeks to burn redder. "W-what..."

"I love you Kuroko Tetsuya, from the moment I met you. And wish to express my desire to become your lover." I held his hand in mine as I kissed the top of his hand riht down to his fingertips.

"Would give me that chance?" I was really hopeful.

Tetsuya was silent for a moment, I know he must be confused and all and I do not wish to pressure him.

However...

And to my immense pleasure, Tetsuya buried himself in my arms once more and said something that made me the happiest person alive;

"Yes. And I love you too, Seijuurou-kun... took you long enough to confess."

Oh? So he was waiting all along too? I knew it, he always exceeds my expectations...

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that had to be the shortest I've ever written...AND YET THE CHEESIEST, SOMEBODY KILL ME

BTW, if you're following my other stories, I'm in the middle of writing The Phantom Idol chapter 13 so you can expect it in a few days time!

See you all soon~!


End file.
